


Warm Enough

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [16]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: A follow-up to"Sounded Better in My Head". Robin and Wolfgang are finally back home!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Warm Enough

Wolfgang positioned himself in the very middle of the hall, preparing to shake the dirty water off his fur.

“Don’t you dare!” shouted Robin, closing the door, herself soaked to the bone. “To the bathroom!”

Wolfgang looked disappointed for being robbed of a performance opportunity, but obeyed. Strike wondered if this incredibly smart dog knew how to turn on hot water. (Just in case he didn’t, Strike had already started filling the bath for Robin a few minutes before she and Wolfgang returned.)

“My umbrella broke,” explained Robin, exasperated. “And then I fell down into a puddle, thanks to our furry friend.”

“Christ, you’re gonna get a cold!” Strike took her coat and the remainders of her umbrella. “Go take a hot bath, it must be full by now, and I’ll make you tea in the meantime.”

“I’m alright, I’m just–”

“I let you help me, please let me return the favour.”

*

Half an hour later, she emerged in the living room, dressed in her warmest sweater and woolen socks. Strike handed her a cup of tea and, as soon as they both sank onto the sofa, put both arms around her.

“Are you warm enough?”

“Just enough,” she smirked. “I could use some additional source of heat.”

“That can be arranged,” Strike whispered in her ear, preparing to take the cup out of her hands and to start kissing her.

“Woof!” Wolfgang, now dry and clean, jumped onto the sofa next to them.

“Oh yes, here it comes, the source of heat!” exclaimed Robin, pulling the now forgiven dachshund in her arms. “And what did _you_ think I meant?”

**Author's Note:**

> The story goes on! I've already written quite a few pieces for the next days of Striketober, so there's something more to come!


End file.
